


Dissension in the Ranks

by gladdecease



Category: Death Note, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Community: mini_nanowrimo, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Death does after the Devil no longer owns him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissension in the Ranks

**Author's Note:**

> For [@stjee04](http://twitter.com/#!/stjee04), who prompted SPN/Death Note.

When Death is released from bondage, loosed from the Devil's short leash, the first thing he does is eat another deep-dish Chicago pizza. It doesn't taste like freedom, exactly, or victory, but it is enjoyable in its own way.

The next thing he does is to reestablish his command over the Reapers. A brief show of force - several sudden, inexplicable deaths - is all it takes to confirm for them that he is who he claims to be.

The third thing he does is find the others. The rebels, the cowards, the bored and the curious. Those who challenged in his absence, or ran, or wandered. Most of them return willingly enough, with a few notable exceptions.

Death allows a number of them to continue playing with the odd little disc-world they found; some independence can't hurt. And as for the Reaper who's taken to following Dean Winchester around... well, he supposes that to a Reaper the boy might be of some interest, so he leaves her be.

But, as for the _other_ Reaper to take interest in a human...

"Ryuk," Death says. "That's enough. Give it to me."

The Reaper tries to protest. A mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Not Enough" at [crossovers100](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100). My table is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glad_fics/30795.html).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dissension in the Ranks [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706330) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
